Gallery 1988 Ghostbusters Art Collection
Gallery 1988 Ghostbusters Art Collection is a collection of officially-licensed artwork displayed by the Gallery 1988 art gallery in conjunction with the Ghostbusters 30th anniversary in 2014. Some of the artwork has "alternate" versions, such as glow-in-the-dark features. Several of the pieces were included as a photo gallery on the 2014 Blu-ray release of Ghostbusters. In addition to the prints that were made available for sale, several pieces of the artwork has been used in officially-licensed merchandise, such as jigsaw puzzles and notebooks. Please note that Gallery 1988 had Ghostbusters-inspired art shows before, such as the "Ghostbusters, Goonies, and Gremlins" show in 2010. This page is solely about the 30th Anniversary artwork collection, since that collection is officially-licensed and used in unrelated merchandise. List of Artwork The gallery included on the Blu-ray leaves out the name of the art pieces and the artists who created them. That information was provided on Ghostbusters30th.com, and is being included below. Spook Central: Ghostbusters 2014 Blu-ray Ghostbusters30th.com (archive, 7/5/2014) Included on Blu-ray * "Ghostbusters Commemorative Show Poster" by Mike Mitchell * "They're Here To Save World" by Joshua Budich * "Metroplasm" by Anthony Petrie * "Ecto-1" by DKNG * "Confectionary Kaiju" by Tom Whalen * "Slimer" by Lora Zombie * "Stay Puft" by Lora Zombie * "The Flowers Are Still Standing" by Mark Englert * "Are You A God?" by Dan Mumford * "Spooks, Spectres, and Ghosts" by Phantom City Creative * "We're Ready To Believe You" by Dave Perillo * "OK...Who Brought The Dog?" by Godmachine * "Gozer" by Tara McPherson * "Keymaster" by Rich Kelly * "Ghostbusted" by Anthony Petrie * "Ghostbustland" by Scott C. Not Included on Blu-ray * list here, if there are any Live Gallery Exhibitions * May 17, 2014 (Gallery 1988, Los Angeles) (opening night) Merchandise * Ghostbusters Artist Series 01 550-Piece Jigsaw Puzzle (by USAopoly) (uses "Are You A God?" by Dan Mumford) * Ghostbusters Artist Series 02 550-Piece Jigsaw Puzzle (by USAopoly) (uses "They're Here To Save World" by Joshua Budich) * Ghostbusters Hardcover Ruled Journal (by Insight Editions) (uses various pieces) Insight Editions: Ghostbusters Hardcover Ruled Journal * Ghostbusters - NYC Subway Map Metal Sign (by Factory Entertainment) (uses "Metroplasm" by Anthony Petrie) Factory Entertainment - NYC Subway Map Metal Sign * Ghostbusters P.K.E. Meter Mini-Replica (by Running Press) (included sticker book uses "Spooks, Spectres, and Ghosts" by Phantom City Creative) * Ghostbusters Green Apple Cotton Candy (by Primary Colors) (uses "They're Here To Save World" by Joshua Budich) References External Links * Ghostbusters30th.com - official site for the artwork * Youtube: Opening Night at Gallery 1988, Los Angeles (May 17, 2014) Gallery Gallery 1988 Art01 Ghostbusters Commemorative Show Poster by Mike Mitchell.jpg|"Ghostbusters Commemorative Show Poster" by Mike Mitchell Gallery 1988 Art02 They're Here To Save World by Joshua Budich.jpg|"They're Here To Save World" by Joshua Budich Gallery 1988 Art03 They're Here To Save World by Joshua Budich.jpg|"They're Here To Save World" by Joshua Budich Gallery 1988 Art04 They're Here To Save World by Joshua Budich.jpg|"They're Here To Save World" by Joshua Budich Gallery 1988 Art05 Metroplasm by Anthony Petrie.jpg|"Metroplasm" by Anthony Petrie Gallery 1988 Art06 Metroplasm by Anthony Petrie.jpg|"Metroplasm" by Anthony Petrie Gallery 1988 Art07 Metroplasm by Anthony Petrie.jpg|"Metroplasm" by Anthony Petrie Gallery 1988 Art08 Ecto-1 by DKNG.jpg|"Ecto-1" by DKNG Gallery 1988 Art09 Ecto-1 by DKNG.jpg|"Ecto-1" by DKNG Gallery 1988 Art10 Confectionary Kaiju by Tom Whalen.jpg|"Confectionary Kaiju" by Tom Whalen Gallery 1988 Art11 Confectionary Kaiju by Tom Whalen.jpg|"Confectionary Kaiju" by Tom Whalen Gallery 1988 Art12 Slimer by Lora Zombie.jpg|"Slimer" by Lora Zombie Gallery 1988 Art13 Stay Puft by Lora Zombie.jpg|"Stay Puft" by Lora Zombie Gallery 1988 Art14 The Flowers Are Still Standing by Mark Englert.jpg|"The Flowers Are Still Standing" by Mark Englert Gallery 1988 Art15 The Flowers Are Still Standing by Mark Englert.jpg|"The Flowers Are Still Standing" by Mark Englert Gallery 1988 Art16 The Flowers Are Still Standing by Mark Englert.jpg|"The Flowers Are Still Standing" by Mark Englert Gallery 1988 Art17 Are You A God by Dan Mumford.jpg|"Are You A God?" by Dan Mumford Gallery 1988 Art18 Are You A God by Dan Mumford.jpg|"Are You A God?" by Dan Mumford Gallery 1988 Art19 Spooks, Spectres, and Ghosts by Phantom City Creative.jpg|"Spooks, Spectres, and Ghosts" by Phantom City Creative Gallery 1988 Art20 Spooks, Spectres, and Ghosts by Phantom City Creative.jpg|"Spooks, Spectres, and Ghosts" by Phantom City Creative Gallery 1988 Art21 We're Ready To Believe You by Dave Perillo.jpg|"We're Ready To Believe You" by Dave Perillo Gallery 1988 Art22 We're Ready To Believe You by Dave Perillo.jpg|"We're Ready To Believe You" by Dave Perillo Gallery 1988 Art23 OK...Who Brought The Dog by Godmachine.jpg|"OK...Who Brought The Dog?" by Godmachine Gallery 1988 Art24 OK...Who Brought The Dog by Godmachine.jpg|"OK...Who Brought The Dog?" by Godmachine Gallery 1988 Art25 OK...Who Brought The Dog by Godmachine.jpg|"OK...Who Brought The Dog?" by Godmachine Gallery 1988 Art26 Gozer by Tara McPherson.jpg|"Gozer" by Tara McPherson Gallery 1988 Art27 Gozer by Tara McPherson.jpg|"Gozer" by Tara McPherson Gallery 1988 Art28 Keymaster by Rich Kelly.jpg|"Keymaster" by Rich Kelly Gallery 1988 Art29 Ghostbusted by Anthony Petrie.jpg|"Ghostbusted" by Anthony Petrie Gallery 1988 Art30 Ghostbusted by Anthony Petrie.jpg|"Ghostbusted" by Anthony Petrie Gallery 1988 Art31 Ghostbustland by Scott C.jpg|"Ghostbustland" by Scott C. Category:Advertising Category:Promotions